Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo
by javipozos
Summary: Naruto y Hinata fueron los mejores amigos desde la infancia. Cuando este último le confiesa al primero que es gay, sus mundos cambiaron repentinamente. Advertencia: Naruto x Hinata Yaoi, Universo alterno.


Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo

 _ **Nota de autor: Este es un reto especial que me sugirieron en privado hace mucho tiempo y cuando estaba viendo una película en la comodidad de mi casa me inspiró a hacer esto. Esta es la última advertencia si no te gusta este género y no me pidan que escriba SasuNaruSasu porque lo aborrezco. Si decides tomar el riesgo, disfruta la lectura.**_

Naruto estaba en un tremendo shock después de amanecer en un sitio desconocido desnudo. Nada de esto sería fuera de lo normal sino fuera por el hecho de que a su lado estaba su mejor amigo Hinata Hyuga en el mismo estado, y aún se hallaba dormido.

-N-no puede ser, lo amo-susurró el rubio mirando de cerca al sujeto con una sonrisa.

Ambos había pasado por mucho para llegar a esta noche y Naruto jamás se imaginó terminar así con Hinata.

Flashback

Naruto Uzumaki era un adolescente muy conocido en la preparatoria. Guapo, rubio, de ojos azules, fornido y bastante simpático: Todos lo amaban, sobre todo las chicas. Las personas siempre podían verlo acompañado de un sujeto de cabello azul corto y de ojos perlados, con un físico muy ambiguo; sus facciones eran muy delicadas al punto de no saber si era hombre o mujer. Incluso su voz era grave, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono fino femenino que podría confundir a cualquiera.  
Hinata Hyuga era el nombre del mejor amigo de Naruto, el cual era extremadamente tímido, poco social y muy inseguro, pero con un corazón de oro que contagiaba al espíritu bromista y divertido del rubio juguetón.

-Hinata, vamos al antro. Allí podemos conocer chicas muy bonitas y quizás pueda conseguir un buen prospecto para tí-le proponía el Uzumaki muy decidido.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, Naruto. Estoy cómodo así-le respondió muy nervioso el chico.

-Anímate, no seas cobarde-insistía el chico con una sonrisa.

-No me gustan mucho esos lugares-señaló el pobre peliazul.

-Ándale, Sasuke va a llegar unas chicas y nos faltas tú-

-No quiero, perdóname-le negó el Hyuga rotundamente.

El chico se fue del sitio y dejó a Naruto muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido. Él sabía que su amigo era muy delicado en ese tipo de cosas, pero era raro que le negara una petición.  
Mas tarde, el ojiperla estaba sentado muy pensativo en su casa. Aún pensaba en lo que había dicho Naruto y Hanabi, su hermana menor, lo miró acongojado.

-Hermanito, ¿estás bien?-preguntó la pequeña chica.

-No del todo-contestó Hinata algo deprimido.

-¿No le has dicho a Naruto que eres gay?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-No, no me atrevo. Apenas pude decirles a tí y nuestros papás, no quiero que Naruto me odie-decía el sujeto con mucha depresión.

Hace un año, Hinata había reunido el suficiente valor para decirle a sus padres de que era homosexual y cambió para siempre la relación familiar. A Hiashi fue el que más trabajo le costó digerir la noticia y al ser millonario le era difícil manejar la situación. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que su hijo tenía esa clase de orientación, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Hinata, yo siempre te voy a querer pase lo que pase-le prometió la pequeña castaña.

-Yo también, Hanabi-sonrió muy tristemente el peliazul.

Esa noche, el ojiperla estaba muy pensativo en su cómoda cama sobre el tema de confesarle la cruda verdad a su mejor amigo. Sabía que Naruto era un buen sujeto y siempre lo había amado más que a nadie desde que eran niños, pero aún así temía su rechazo.

-Naruto, no quiero que me odies por lo que soy. No puedo decirte que soy gay y que te amo-susurraba muy deprimido el chico.

Desde ese día, el muchacho se volvió más callado y Naruto se había dado cuenta de que Hinata estaba cada día más distanciado. No lo decía, pero su corazón sufría y él tenía el presentimiento de que era por su causa. Era difícil deprimir a su amigo, a pesar de su actitud sumisa y pacifica y cuando lo hacía era algo relacionado con él de alguna forma.  
En una de sus salidas a la escuela, Naruto siguió a Hinata y lo interceptó como siempre lo hacía. El Hyuga se puso nervioso porque no esperaba que el chico que le gustaba lo abordara en ese momento.

-N-Naruto-tartamudeaba el Hyuga.

-Hinata, necesitamos hablar seriamente-le pidió Naruto con una mirada muy preocupada.

-No tenemos nada que discutir-negó el sujeto muy nervioso.

-No es verdad, has estado demasiado callado estos días, ¿te pasa algo malo?-dijo el rubio muy preocupado.

-No es nada, Naruto. Estoy bien-mintió el Hyuga, pero su amigo no le creyó.

-Eres un mal mentiroso, Hinata. Hay algo que me ocultas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, de veras-le recordó el sujeto para tranquilizar el chico Uzumaki.

-No lo sé, podría odiarme por lo que te voy a decir-.

-¿Qué sería tan malo para odiarte? Somos los mejores amigos y no tenemos secretos entre nosotros, sea lo que sea siempre serás mi mejor amigo-juró el ojiazul sin pensar.

-Bueno, ya que...-Hinata suspiró y estaba decidido a decirle la verdad a su amigo-Naruto, a mí no me gustan las mujeres como a tí-.

-Ah, eso lo sé. Eres muy cobarde para hablarles-malentendió el chico la afirmación del ojiperla.

-No me entendiste, quiero decir que tengo gustos muy distintos-trataba de decirle el peliazul a su poco perspicaz amigo.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Quieres a una buena niña como tú-volvió a malinterpretar el sujeto.

-¡NO, NARUTO! ¡NO ME ENTIENDES!-gritó Hinata enojado y desesperado por la lentitud de Naruto.

-Es que no comprendo bien que me quieres decir-.

-¡QUIERO DECIRTE QUE SOY GAY, GAY, GAY!-le soltó la sopa el Hyuga en un arrebato.

Naruto quedó boquiabierto y la palabra "GAY" resonaba en su cabeza y solo fueron segundos, pero al Uzumaki le pareció más de una hora.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?!-exclamó Naruto en tremendo shock.

-Soy gay-repetía Hinata muy nervioso.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?!-volvió a gritar el rubio.

-Ya te dije que soy gay-le volvió a decir el chico muy incómodo.

-¡¿TÚ, GAY?!-volvía a gritar incrédulo el rubio.

Hinata solo asintió nervioso y Naruto se paró con los ojos muy abiertos sin parpadear. Esto fue lo más perturbador que le había confesado su mejor amigo y estaba tratando de asimilar toda la noticia.

-Naruto, perdóname...-trataba de tranquilizar Hinata y el Uzumaki estaba paralizado por la tremenda sorpresa.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-se recriminaba el Uzumaki aún shockeado.

Naruto trataba de hacer memoria para reconocer señales de la confirmada homosexualidad de Hinata y recordaba algunos aspectos esenciales en la vida de su amigo desde que eran pequeños: Era un buen cocinero, amaba la lectura de amores prohibidos, siempre rechazaba las confesiones de chicas muy guapas, siempre se sonrojaba cuando se bañaban juntos en las duchas, adoraba el taller de costura y moda, ballet, el teatro, los musicales, música de Justin Bieber, la ópera, a los artistas guapos que salían en las series, tenía unos posters de estos en su cuarto limpio e higiénico últimamente, se preocupaba por su imagen física un poco y su forma de vestir, entre algunas otras cosas aunque solo había una pregunta que confirmaría la confesión de Hinata.

-Hinata, si eres gay dime, ¿cuál es la saga más famosa de libros vendidos entre chicas?-le cuestionó el rubio aún incrédulo.

-Bueno, creo que te refieres a la Saga Crepúsculo que fue una de las obras que más influyó entre los grupos femeninos, esto después del éxito de los libros de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson que además...-respondió el chico peliazul y seguia con su larga explicación.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡SÍ ERES GAY!-gritó el rubio muy alarmado.

-No exageres, Naruto-le pidió muy incómodo el Hyuga.

-¡WUAAAAAAAH, NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES!-exclamó el chico muy fuera de sí el sujeto.

Ahora Hinata no tenía miedo de la reacción de su mejor amigo, sino vergüenza de la sobreexageración de los gestos del rubio. Un rato más tarde, el Uzumaki se calmó un poco y se volvió a sentar a lado de su amigo.

-Lo siento, Naruto-se disculpó Hinata muy apenado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-preguntó muy curioso el muchacho del asunto.

-No sabía como ibas a reaccionar, yo pensé que ibas a odiarme por mi orientación sexual como mucha gente-confesó muy triste el sujeto.

-Hinata, yo soy tu mejor amigo. Nunca, nunca dejaría de apoyarte en algo tan importante como esto. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas sobre tí y lamento haberte forzado a algunas cosas que te incomodaban-.

-No, fue mi culpa por tener miedo de que lo supieras todo. Eres mi mejor amigo y eres la persona que más quiero-le dijo el chico aliviado de que Naruto entendió su más grande secreto.

-Ay, Hinata. Con razón me saliste tan delicado, de veras. Por eso siempre querías ser el Ranger Rosa cuando eramos niños-decía en broma el Uzumaki.

-No te burles de mí, amaba a la Ranger Rosa-se quejó el chico ojiperla.

-Ni te quejes que por tu culpa se burlaban de mí porque yo era el Ranger Rojo y me decían que era tu novio-recordó con algo de pesar el muchacho.

-Lo lamento, siempre fui muy rarito. Incluso creo que tus papás antes de morir ya se habían dado cuenta de que soy gay, no sé si creían que lo sabías o no-.

-Creo que eso pienso, bueno ya que. Eres gay y dejaré de insistir en presentarte a una novia-decidió el chico.

-Gracias-.

-Sí, ahora te presentaré a unos muchachones que querrían estar con alguien tan bueno como tú-dijo en cambio Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!-se quejó Hinata muy rojo de vergüenza.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas, ojalá hubieras sido mujer porque serías encantadora-declaró el ojiazul en broma.

-Eres malo-hizo un puchero el ojiperla.

-No te enojes, Hinata. ¿Y planeas hacer público lo de ser gay?-preguntó el rubio curioso.

-No, no deseo que nadie lo sepa hasta que termine la preparatoria-le pidió el Hyuga a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, esta boca es una tumba, de veras-juró el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de confianza.

Las cosas había ido bien en la escuela y Hinata mantuvo el secreto mucho tiempo sobre su orientación. Naruto había sabido ser un buen amigo para el Hyuga, quien lo sacaba de apuros relacionado con su vida sentimental.

-¿A poco nunca has entrado a un bar gay?-.

-No, Naruto. Soy gay, no parrandero-le explicó el peliazul.

-Es que muchos de ellos andan de pareja con otra-mencionó el chico rubio.

-Una cosa es ser homosexual y otra es aprovecharse de eso para vivir la vida loca. Yo soy un hombre a la antigua, creo en el amor verdadero-confesó el sujeto tranquilamente.

-¿Y nunca lo has hecho con alguien?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-No, soy virgen. Algún día espero conocer al amor de mi vida, aunque me lleve una vida hacerlo-declaró la Hyuga.

-¿Ni siquiera un besito has dado?-.

-Hmmm, creo que uno. ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 12 años y estaba colgado en la mesa frente a mí?-le refrescó la memoria el Hyuga con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto se acordó y estaba en blanco porque ya recordaba muy impactado ese momento. Intentaba molestar a su amigo y Shikamaru dio un cabezazo accidental que lo empujó, haciendo que ambos se besaran de forma accidental.

-Fue tan maravilloso, aún no se me olvida el sabor dulce de tus labios-decía nostálgico el chico gay.

-¡WUAAAAAAAH, NO PUEDE SER!-se quejó el rubio por recordar algo que deseaba olvidar.

-No me molestaría que un día estuvieras borracho y que me hicieras el amor-le guiñó el ojo el chico lindo.

-Ni se te ocurra, te lo advierto-le mencionó Naruto con una mirada enojada.

-Era un chiste, aunque desde niño siempre me pareciste muy guapo y especial-admitió sonrojado el sujeto.

-Ahora resulta que te gusto, lo que me faltaba-se quejó el Uzumaki con pesar.

-¿Pues que esperabas? Eres rubio, tienes ojos azules, tus marquitas en las mejillas son tan lindas, eres fornido, atlético y bronceado. Y no se te olvido que te conozco todo porque nos bañamos juntos en los vestidores-le dijo el Hyuga con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo único que me faltaba, ¿qué sigue, que te masturbas pensando en mí todas las noches?-dijo muy consternado el sujeto.

-B-bueno...-trataba de decir el peliazul nervioso.

-¡RAYOS!-.

-Casi no lo hago, pero me pones muy excitado cuando estás sudado y sin playera en el gimnasio, es tu culpa-se quejó Hinata muy ruborizado.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO HACES CON SASUKE?!-.

-Él es guapísimo, pero me cae mal-mencionó muy serio el muchacho.

-No sé si halagarme o no-.

-Nene, serías la pareja perfecta para cualquier mujer. Yo solo quiero verte feliz y eso me basta-le dijo el sujeto y lo abrazó delicadamente.

-No quiero volver a sentir lo que pasó hace tiempo con Sakura. Ella rompió conmigo porque nunca le gusté en realidad y solo quiso estar cerca de Sasuke-mencionó el rubio algo molesto por lo que pasó.

-Hablando de eso, hice algo estúpido ese día que Sakura te rompió el corazón-.

-¿Dime que rayos hiciste?-cuestionó muy preocupado Naruto.

-Le metí un montón de cachetadas frente a sus amigas en la boutique del centro comercial y me fui corriendo-soltó la sopa avergonzado el chico gay.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, COMO GATA SALVAJE!-empezó a reírse el Uzumaki.

-No me aguanté, nadie se mete con mi Naruto-.

-No soy tu novio para que me digas "Mi Naruto"-le recalcó el sujeto serio.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, lindo. Quieras o no, siempre serás para mí el niño bueno que siempre he admirado y me provoca ternura-le explicó el hombre muy dulcemente.

-Desearía que fueras chica y esto sería mucho más fácil para todos-maldijo el Uzumaki.

-¿A poco desearías que yo fuera mujer?-cuestionó curioso el peliazul y se acercó el chico.

-Sí, imagínate. No sería muy distinto a como somos ahora, pero quizás coquetearía contigo y serías increíblemente hermosa-imaginó el sujeto a una linda versión de Hinata en mujer y con un cuerpo de diosa.

-Ah, si dices eso es porque me deseas aunque no lo admitas-bromeó el Hyuga.

-No tientes a tu suerte, menso. Solo hablo de un "tal vez"-.

-Es un chiste, tonto. Naruto, siempre me has gustado como hombre pero nunca te forzaría a algo. Solo te prometo una cosa: Jamás voy a dejarte solo y tienes mi apoyo para cualquier cosa, nene-.

-Eso espero-ladeó los ojos el rubio.

Pasó un tiempo desde que Naruto y Hinata habían iniciado una nueva fase en su amistad. Con el paso de los días, Hinata empezó a ganar confianza y dejó de ocultar su verdadero ser ante los demás, pero aún no revelaba su orientación sexual. Una noche que salía del instituto pasó cerca de un antro exclusivo para gays llamado "LA BELLEZA DE LA JUVENTUD" que era propiedad de un tal Maito Gai.  
Un poco movido por la curiosidad, decidió entrar y descubrir el ambiente tan animado y libre. Habían muchos chicos como él: Bellos, fuertes, amables, pero sobre todo, libres. Se acercó un poco tímido a la barra y pidió una bebida ligera y cuando todos a su alrededor miraban al chico nuevo empezaron a brindarle confianza y lo animaron a liberarse un poco en su forma de ser.  
Un sujeto de cabello blanco se acercó a él al fijarse en el atractivo físico del muchacho primerizo y se sentó a lado de él.

-Hola, lindo. ¿Es tu primera vez aquí?-.

-Sí, estoy muy nervioso-respondió el Hyuga.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga-.

-Mi nombre es Toneri Ôtsutsuki, me caes bien-.

-A mí también, ¿quieres enseñarme el sitio?-le pidió Hinata un poco más confiado.

El Hyuga no sabía porque, pero por primera vez, sintió mucha alegría por estar en una fiesta. El sujeto Toneri le había parecido un buen sujeto y le empezó a gustar un poco, considerando que jamás sucedería algo entre él y Naruto.  
Desde esa noche, toda su rutina cambió para dar paso a una nueva. Las mañanas en el instituto, las tardes de prácticas de música o convivencia familiar y las noches eran de salir a su antro favorito hasta la madrugada. En un principio, era muy tímido de la bebida, pero su confianza empezó a aumentar y esto pasó exclusivamente una noche de sábado. Era mediodía y Hinata salía de sus clases extras. En eso, Naruto apareció frente a él un poco molesto.

-¿Dónde has estado Hinata?-le dijo el rubio entre lo preocupado y lo enojado-Llevó más de dos semanas tratando de localizarte-.

-Perdóname Naruto-kun, pero he estado…ocupado-mintió Hinata un poco nervioso.

-Hinata, dime una cosa. ¿Qué he hecho algo mal?-preguntó el rubio muy triste.

-No, Naruto…-.

-Estás mintiendo-le comentó Naruto y sacó su celular, mostrándole una foto suya en un bar gay.

-¿Cómo la…?-habló el peliazul se puso muy nervioso.

-Quise entenderte mas y empecé a visitar esos lugares. Todas las veces traté de invitarte para que fuéramos juntos como amigos. ¡PERO ME ESTABAS EVITANDO DELIBERADAMENTE!-le reclamó muy resentido el rubio.

-¡NO, NARUTO! Yo quería tomar confianza para las cosas que tú haces…-trataba de explicarle Hinata comenzando a llorar.

-Pues lo lograste. Con ellos te ries y te diviertes, más de como lo hacías conmigo. Así que ve a divertirte con ellos

-¡NO ES ASÍ, NARUTO! Perdóname, no sabía que te sentías así-se disculpaba el chico peliazul demasiado angustiado.

-Que seas gay no significa que dejemos de ser los mejores amigos, acaso se te olvidó que yo te necesito-decía Naruto muy serio y con un dejo de tristeza.

El muchacho de ojos perlas se sentía muy mal porque solo quería darle su espacio a Naruto y que no se mezclara en un mundo donde quizás no encajaba, pero en su lugar solo había logrado herirlo bastante.

-Naruto, perdóname-le pedía el peliazul sintiéndose muy mal.

-Es mejor que no siga metiéndome en tu nueva vida, me voy-finalizó Naruto con toda su relación con su mejor amigo.

El Uzumaki se dio la vuelta y huyó con todas sus fuerzas sin escuchar una palabra mas de Hinata, el cual lloraba con mucha tristeza. Pero quería evitar el dolor, asi que decidió tratar de olvidar.

Hinata lloraba amargamente en su habitación debido a que ahora tenía el corazón muy destrozado. Había arruinado todo por una cara bonita e hirió los sentimientos del único amigo real que tenía.

-Perdóname, Naruto. Lo lamento tanto, soy un tonto-decía sin consuelo el Hyuga.

Ese fin de semana estuvo de lleno de excesos para Hinata y, por ser su primera vez, no soportó la carga de alcohol en su organismo. Pasó una semana evitando el instituto por la depresión que sufría, pero esto fue notado por sus padres.  
Cuando lo confrontaron, su padre Hiashi Hyuga estaba muy furioso y un poco ebrio debido a una declaración recibida por uno de sus maestros: Al parecer, todas las noches se iba a un antro gay donde se pasaba las noches en vela, descuidando sus responsabilidades porque se fijaron que sus notas bajaron bastante.

-¡¿HINATA, QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!-le reclamó el sujeto a su hijo.

-Hiashi, déjalo. Estás muy ebrio-le pidió su esposa Hana preocupada.

-Ya deja de meterte, por esa clase de actitudes hicimos marica a nuestro hijo-le reprochó el padre a su mujer.

-Padre, todo es mi culpa. ¡ME HE METIDO A ESOS LUGARES PORQUE ALLÍ SI ME ENTIENDEN! ¡TÚ NUNCA HAS TRATADO DE ESCUCHARME SOBRE MIS INSEGURIDADES DESDE QUE TE DIJE QUE SOY GAY!-ahora reclamó el chico muy enojado.

-¡QUE SEAS UN MARICÓN NO SIGNIFICA QUE ANDES EN LIBERTINAJE! ¡HAS DESCUIDADO DELIBERADAMENTE TUS ESTUDIOS! ¡APENAS ACEPTO QUE ANDES DE MARIPOSÓN EN LA VIDA, PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SEAS UN DESOBLIGADO!-le dijo el hombre en un tono muy colérico.

-¡TE ODIO, NUNCA HAS HECHO MÁS QUE REPROCHARME TODO DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA POR MIS DECISIONES Y MI ACTITUD!-contestó el Hyuga muy rencoroso y en llanto.

-¡SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MI DESHONRA, QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE!-le ordenó con una furia incontenible el castaño.

-Bien, pero nunca voy a volver-finalizó Hinata sin decir más.

El chico solo se despidió de su madre y hermana menor y se fue de su cada sin sus cosas y con un poco de dinero ahorrado. Hinata estaba muy herido, triste y solo por completo por todas los sucesos acontecidos recientemente. Esa noche se quedó en un hotel muy barato con el poco dinero que le quedaba, y lloró toda la noche sin poder dormir por lo ocurrido recientemente.

-Naruto, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Lo lamento tanto, te necesito tanto, mí amor-decía en un terrible llanto el pobre muchacho.

Al día siguiente era sábado y no tenía idea de que hacer o a donde ir. En ese momento, recordó al chico que conoció en el bar, Toneri Ôtsutsuki. Él había sido muy amable con él muchas veces cuando se encontraron y tal vez podría ayudarle.  
Esa noche, Hinata fue al bar donde lo encontró con varios chicos, al parecer su banda personal. El chico peliblanco lo recibió con una sonrisa y con una mirada interesada en el sujeto.

-Hola, Hinata. Te ves terrible-saludó Toneri muy simpáticamente.

-No me ha ido bien, es una larga historia-suspiró el peliazul muy deprimido.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra, siéntate aquí y platícame lo que te sucedió-le indicó el muchacho amigablemente.

El adolescente le contó muy deprimido lo sucedido con su padre y de como necesitaba un hogar temporal inmediatamente, mientras hallaba la forma de conseguir dinero.

-Ay, pobre Hinata. Estás de suerte, yo tengo un bonito departamento donde vivo solo y podría darte un hospedaje gratis-le propuso ahora el hombre.

-Toneri, gracias. Te lo agradezco de corazón-respondió Hinata muy feliz.

-Un momento, dije que sería gratis porque no tienes dinero para pagarme. Yo quiero que me pagues de otra forma este favor-le lanzó la condición el peliblanco.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-cuestionó el ojiperla algo desconfiado.

-Tú ya sabes, eres bello y atractivo. Estoy muy interesado y te daré el apartamento si te dejas que me hagas muchos favores con tu cuerpo-dio a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones el hombre.

Hinata mira los ojos de Tomeri y se dio cuenta que no es el chico que creyó conocer antes. Su mirada era muy diferente, fría y malicioso, por lo que peliazul decidió rechazar su oferta e irse del lugar.

-Lo siento, no quiero hacer eso. Prefiero conservar lo dignidad, yo creí que eras un sujeto diferente y mi padre tenía mucha razón en que no debí venir aquí. Nos vemos, que te vaya bien-.

Toneri estaba muy molesto porque el muchacho no aceptó su rechazo, asi que sus matones gay lo detuvieron a la fuerza. El ojiazul se puso frente a él y le da una última oportunidad mientras intentaba darle un beso.

-Precioso, si te dejas prometo que no te dolerá tanto-le habló malvadamente el sujeto.

Hinata aprovechó la cercanía con su agresor y con mucha fuerza le da un rodillazo en el estómago a Toneri. El peliazul estaba sorprendido consigo mismo porque no sabía de donde había sacado valor, pero solo pudo pensar en una sola persona: Naruto Uzumaki.  
Toneri se enfureció con el chico de ojos aperlados y con mucha fuerza tomó una botella de cerveza y la estrelló contra la cabeza de Hinata, quebrándola por completo y haciendo que varios trozos de vidrio saltaran a su rostro, su cabeza, su rostro y sus brazos.  
En una zona cercana del bar, Naruto se encontraba allí en su depresión: Se sentía enojado, frustrado, traicionado, pero también triste y dolido.  
Él extrañaba demasiado a Hinata y sentía en su corazón una fuerte pulsación y comprendió una cosa muy importaba: Lo amaba sobre todas las cosas. A pesar de su orientación sexual hacia las mujeres, él deseaba tenerlo a su lado, pero le dolía pensar en como terminaron las cosas entre ellos.  
El ruido de varias personas cerca de allí lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al acercarse a ver cuál era el escandalo, vio con miedo y enojo como unos matones estaban golpeando a Hinata, a su nene consentido amado. Toneri tomaba la botella de vidrio destrozada de la mitad y le da una tremenda apuñalada en el abdomen al peliazul, clavando el pedazo de vidrio muy en el fondo. Cuando estaba dispuesto a dar la segunda apuñalada, Naruto le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza con un palo de billar que se encontraba en el bar, sacándolo de su concentración y lo desorientó bastante.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMES MÁS A MI PEQUEÑO BEBÉ! ¡HINATA ES MÍO Y LO AMO!-gritó el rubio con mucha ira.

Sin esperar otra respuesta, el Uzumaki tomó de nuevo el palo de pool ya casi trozado y vuelve a darle otro golpe a Toneri en la cara, tirándole unos dientes y dejándolo noqueado en el suelo. Los matones del peliblanco se desorientan un poco y algunos se lanzaron contra el rubio y sueltan a Hinata, el cual en sus últimos momentos de conciencia, ve a su amado que lo protege con dientes y garras con lágrimas pesadas.  
Entonces ese momento pasó muy rápido: Primero abrió los ojos con cansancio y vio a su mejor amigo recibir unos golpes en la cara, en la cabeza, en el abdomen, pero él los devolvió de nuevo con mucha más intensidad. Luego cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir después de un rato, pero se fijó como todo el lugar queda en silencio.  
En medio del lugar estaba el ojiazul parado mientras recuperaba la respiración y habían varios sujetos inconscientes en el suelo, mientras afuera se escuchaban las sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas. El peliazul cerró los ojos y ahora se encontró con los ojos azules de los cuales se enamoró. El chico parece gritar su nombre, lo sostiene en sus brazos y parece tratar de retirar los trozos de vidrio en su cabello y su rostro. Hinata sintió mucho dolor en su abdomen y luego en sus dedos estaba un líquido un poco viscoso, tal vez sangre. Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos y volvió a sentir como su cuerpo es movido, levantado y se oían mucho ruido, gritos, órdenes, sirenas escandalosas.  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, observó como unas enfermeras lo llevaban en una camilla hacia una sala de operaciones y detrás de ellos se encontraba su amado, que parecía triste y preocupado y entonces, todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, todo estaba en blanco y parecía confundido.

-"¿Es el cielo?-se preguntó el chico, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Hinata se fijó que era la habitación de un hospital con su típico olor a medicamentos, alcohol y comida no muy deliciosa. Cuando empezaba a ganar un poco de fuerza, escuchó a alguien gritando con enojo.  
Al mirar a su derecha, vio con sorpresa a su amado Naruto discutiendo con su padre, y a su familia mirándolo consternados. Aunque estaba muy cansado para escucharlos claramente y no podía hablar porque tenía una mascarilla conectada a un respirador. En eso, escucha claramente las palabras de su amado:

-Alguien como usted que se atrevió a sacar de su casa a su propio hijo, ¡NO ES DIGNO DE VERLO Y MUCHO MENOS DE LLAMARSE SU PADRE!-gritó Naruto colérico.

En ese contempló muy sorprendido algo muy impresionante: El sujeto le dio un poderoso puñetazo a su padre haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras su boca y su nariz empiezan a sangrar. Él notó muy tristemente que las manos y varias partes del cuerpo de su amado también están vendadas debido a la terrible trifulca. Su primo Neji, que acompañaba a Hiashi y su familia, trataba de golpear a Naruto en represalia, pero Hiashi lo detiene diciendo que se lo merecia. Por eso, el señor se levantó del suelo, hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas por su intromisión y sale de la habitación y dejó a su familia anonadada porque era la primera vez que alguien le daba su merecido.  
Cuando Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata, se fijó que estaba despierto y llorando amargamente, poniendo nervioso al rubio, pero el peliazul le puso una mano en su mejilla y le da una sonrisa muy hermosa debajo de la mascarilla mientras le susurraba con una voz muy bajita:

-Perdoname mi amado Naruto, te amo-solo dijo el chico y su amigo le dio un abrazo muy delicado, mientras su familia los miraba tristes porque tuvo que haber sucedido esto.

Después de muchos días de hospitalización, el chico decidió ir a la casa de su otra vez mejor amigo porque aún estaba enojado con su padre. El rubio lo cuidaba muy delicadamente como un muñeco de porcelana a punto de romperse.  
Un día de estos, cuando Hinata estaba casi recuperado de sus heridas más graves sucedió una cosa que no tenía retorno. Naruto iba limpiando la sangre de las raspaduras y desinflamaba las zonas hinchadas del cuerpo de su mejor amigo. El chico lastimado no pudo evitar sentirse estimulado cuando el rubio pasó delicadamente sus muslos y tuvo una erección sin querer.

-Hinata, me vas a sacar un ojo así-señaló Naruto algo consternado.

-P-perdón, Naruto-decía el peliazul ruborizado y se cubría para intentar calmarse en vano.

-Quita las manos, debo curarte bien-le pidió el chico conciliadoramente.

El Hyuga lo obedeció y pasó muy delicadamente los muslos para bajar la inflamación porque había sido golpeado allí. Hinata respiraba algo incómodo porque su amigo pasaba muy cerca de la entrepierna y sentía la pomada ser aplicada allí mismo.

-Eres muy sensible, nene-se burlaba el muchacho muy divertido.

Naruto recordaba que Hinata siempre fue muy cosquilludo y cuando era niños lo hacía orinarse de la risa en guerras de cosquillas. La carita del chico lo hacía sentirse enternecido porque le halagaba verlo excitado debido a su causa.  
El rubio notó que su amigo tenía una herida en el área del pubis y lo miró serio debido a que le estaba ocultando eso.

-Hinata, quítate los bóxer. Necesito curarte bien-le ordenó el Uzumaki.

-N-no quiero que me mires-decía avergonzado el sujeto.

-Te conozco todo como siempre dices, quítate los bóxer ahora-volvió a decirle serio el sujeto.

El Hyuga se quitó la ropa interior muy apenado y quedó totalmente desnudo frente a su mejor amigo. No era la primera vez que lo había hecho, pero estar así en la casa de Naruto y en una situación muy incómoda era demasiado para sus peores fantasías.  
Naruto veía una zona roja en el pubis de su amigo y trabajaba en bajar la inflamación. Notó que Hinata tenía un cuerpo lampiño y su zona de vello púbico estaba casi limpio. El pene del peliazul estaba sumamente erecto y tenían un tamaño similar al suyo cuando se masturbaba.

-Nene, ¿te gusta lo que hago?-le preguntó el sujeto.

Hinata solo asentía y él lubricaba más el algodón para ponerle más crema antiinflamatoria para aplicarle la herida.

-Siempre has sido muy gentil y amable conmigo, no sé que hice para tener a alguien como tú en mi vida-le decía el chico con un tono muy nostálgico.

La mirada de Hinata le causaba sensaciones extrañas en el Uzumaki. Él sabía perfectamente que le gustaban las mujeres, pero su amigo lo traía loco en los últimos días. Era más cuestión de un lazo espiritual destinado que unía a los dos sujetos y no podía ignorar el hecho de que el Hyuga le provocaba felicidad y amor sin saber el porqué.  
Naruto comenzó a tocar el pene erecto de su mejor amigo y este quedó anonadado cuando el rubio comenzó a masturbarlo delicadamente y sentía mucho placer inesperado.

-¿Te gusta, Hinata? ¿Te excita que te haga esto?-preguntaba el sujeto con un tono muy dominante y serio.

El Hyuga no dejaba de jadear y apretaba las manos contra la sabana de su cama. La mano de Naruto estaba llena de crema y hacía más placentera que le jalaran el pene de esa forma.

-N-Naruto-gemía el chico el nombre de su amigo sin poder más.

-¿Me amas?-le preguntó seriamente el Uzumaki.

-Te amo, siempre te he amado-le respondía Hinata al sentirse tan bien.

Él se levantó y besó de forma sorpresiva al rubio, y este no pudo evitar corresponderle al menos. Naruto seguía masturbando al sujeto y Hinata se sentía en el paraíso.

-No puedo más, voy a venirme-le avisó el Hyuga sin poder más.

Hinata eyaculó sobre el piso y Naruto observaba la cara de su amigo teniendo un potente orgasmo. El sujeto cayó en el pecho del rubio y este lo acariciaba como cuando eran niños.

-Hinata, siempre fuiste muy sumiso cuando te hacía cosas de niños. Sigues siendo así y jamás te opones a lo que te hago-le decía el chico muy conciliadoramente.

-Te amo, Naruto. Siempre lo hice, perdóname por ser un pésimo amigo-le suplicaba el sujeto llorando.

El rubio le metió una bofetada bastante sonora al peliazul y este quedó en shock porque no se esperaba la acción.

-Esto fue por dejarme solo, tú eres solo mío. Soy tu dueño y no quiero que te alejes de nuevo de mí-le advirtió muy molesto el Uzumaki.

Hinata asintió muy deprimido y sorpresivamente Naruto le tomó la mejilla para darle un beso apasionado a su mejor amigo. Esto duró más de un minuto y el muchacho estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Tú eres solo mío, no quiero que te vuelvas a irte así. Te quiero solo para mí, te amo-le decía el chico con una mirada de tristeza y sinceridad.

Los dos volvieron a besarse y Hinata comenzó a desnudar a Naruto bastante rápido. El rubio ya desvestido estaba portándose rudo y volteó muy frenéticamente a su ahora amante.  
Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir el duro pene de su amigo dentro de su trasero y los cerró de golpe, mientras mordía la cama. Sentía las estocadas intensas y eróticas del rubio, mientras este lo besaba en el cuello como poseído. Ahora el chico lo masturbaba mientras se lo cogía de esa forma y el peliazul jadeaba porque siempre quiso que esto pasara.

-Tu culo es tan bueno, solo me pertenece a mí. Tu cuello, tus labios, no quiero compartirte. Te odio por provocarme todas estas sensaciones, me excitas cada vez que gimes por mi causa-.

Hinata jadeaba más y más fuerte hasta que no pudo más y se vino en la cama y la mano de Naruto. Unos segundos más tarde, sintió el semen del rubio ser eyaculado en su culo y este cayó rendido encima de él.  
Los dos trataban de recuperarse y se quedaron dormidos sin saber que sería el principio de toda una nueva vida de amor entre los dos jóvenes.

Flashback fin

Las cosas iban poco a poco más relajados para Naruto y Hinata. Después de su recuperación, el peliazul volvió a la escuela y consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudar a Naruto para los gastos.  
Hinata era un muchacho muy listo y se adaptó rápido a su estilo de vida con su amigo. Era un chico muy independiente y lograron iniciar una relación sentimental muy especial.  
Con el paso del tiempo, Hiashi y Hinata se reconciliaron para al fin tener una buena relación de padre e hijo. Su familia tuvo una paz en su hogar, pero el peliazul no regresó a su casa porque ahora vivía en unión libre con Naruto, a quien les comunicó que estaban en una relación amorosa estable.

-Naruto, ¿sigues viendo hentai de mujeres en Internet?-preguntó Hinata curioso.

-¿Qué? Ya te dije que no soy gay por completo, me hiciste darme cuenta que soy bisexual en realidad-le mencionó el rubio.

-Genial, ahora tengo que celarte con mujeres también-suspiró el chico ojiperla.

-Bebé, tú me gustas demasiado. Si fueras mujeres sentiría lo mismo por tí que ahora-le dijo el sujeto sinceramente.

-Ay, te odio-hizo un pequeño puchero tierno el hombre femenino.

-Que bueno que tú y tu padre se reconciliaron, no es bueno separarte de tu familia-dijo Naruto feliz por su amado.

-Lo sé, aún con lo que pasó no quiero tener pleito con él. No me gusta mantener rencores con la gente-sonrió Hinata más tranquilo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando termines la preparatoria?-preguntó Hinata muy curioso.

-No lo sé aún, no tengo dinero para pagarme una universidad-mencionó el rubio algo triste por ello.

-Mi padre quiere mandarme al extranjero para que me prepare académicamente y tome su lugar en la empresa, pero yo solo le puse una condición con tal de que lo perdonara: Que tú vengas conmigo y acepte nuestra relación-le dio a saber el peliazul.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a dónde vayas?-cuestionó el chico muy sorprendido.

-No toleraría estar sin tí tantos años, te amo. Estudiemos los dos en un lugar donde nadie nos conozca y empecemos desde cero-le sugirió el Hyuga.

-Nene, no sé que decir. Siento que me estoy aprovechando de tu buena voluntad-dijo el chico muy avergonzado.

-Siempre te querré dar lo mejor, mi amor. Tú has cuidado de mí toda la vida y este tiempo ha sido el más feliz de todos-le confesó el Hyuga.

-Solo porque me lo pides, yo iré contigo a donde sea. Pero necesito que hagas algo por mí-.

-Lo que sea, mi amor-decía muy dispuesto el muchacho gay.

-Déjate crecer el cabello y ponte un poco de maquillaje ligero, te verías mucho más hermoso así-le pidió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si lo quieres lo haré-sonrió divertido el sujeto.

-Ese es mi nene-acariciaba el Uzumaki a su novio.

El tiempo que habían pasado en ese romance prohibido era el más feliz en la vida de ambos sujetos. Incluso parecían una pareja convencional porque el Hyuga asemejaba mucho a una mujer en la extensión de la palabra.  
Como Hinata lo prometió y con todo los preparativos necesarios, ambos se fueron de Japón para irse a estudiar a una universidad privada de Londres. En ese lugar era mucho más común el hecho de vivir en este tipo de relaciones, a diferencia de donde eran originarios.  
Ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Hinata tenía un aspecto muy femenino, pasando desapercibido por los ojos de mucha gente. Para todos, era una pareja normal de jóvenes enamorados y la actitud delicada del Hyuga lo hacía fácil todo.  
En su intimidad, ambos eran un par de golosos insaciables sobre todo Naruto. El peliazul siempre se dejaba dar por detrás cada cierto tiempo para que se recuperara, aunque la mayoría de las veces ambos se daban sexo oral para su comodidad.

-Naruto, siempre consigues hacerme llegar a mi límite-decía cansado el ojiperla.

-Te conozco bien, cada parte sensible y como dejarte satisfecho-le dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando en algo, pero quería preguntarte antes-.

-¿Qué deseas que sepa?-dijo el sujeto curioso.

-¿Estás cómodo conmigo o deseas que haga algo con mi cuerpo?-preguntó el muchacho a su amante.

-Hinata, me gustas tal como estas. No quiero que cambies, así te amo-le respondió seguro el rubio.

-Ay Naruto, yo también te amo-le susurró el chico enternecido.

Ambos se besaban y se tocaban para darse mucho amor mutuo. El Uzumaki veía que su novio era tan devoto a él que quería darle un premio y que se sintiera bien.

-Bebé, siempre te has dejado que te coja y tú no lo haces. Quiero que veas que estoy comprometido con esta relación y deseo que hagas lo que te plazca conmigo-le dio a saber el sujeto.

-Naruto, yo no me quejo que tu me cojas. Yo lo disfruto sin quejarme-le replicó impresionado el peliazul.

-Bebé, te amo más a que nada. Quiero sentir lo que tu haces siempre que hacemos el amor-le pidió el sujeto.

Hinata accedió y acordaron intercambiar papeles esa noche de pasión. El peliazul estaba arriba de su amado que se colocó en cuclillas y metió muy despacio su pene erecto en el trasero suculento de su amigo.  
La sensación de estar dentro del rubio era muy sublime. Se sentía todo apretado y eso lo excitaba más y más. Primero fue despacio porque sabía que se sentía acostumbrarse a ser penetrado allí, pero después de cierto tiempo empezó a aumentar las embestidas.  
Hinata solo tomaba sus manos y las apretaba contra las nalgas del Uzumaki, quien mordía la almohada y sentía su próstata ser estimulada involuntariamente por su amante. El Hyuga solo jadeaba y estaba en el cielo porque no se comparaba al sexo oral que le daba Naruto seguido.

-Naruto, Naruto-solo gemía el peliazul sin control.

El rubio empezó a sentir que el pene de Hinata se hinchaba y era la señal de que su hombre iba a venirse, pero él también estaba en su clímax.

-¡Naruto, ahí voy, ahí voy!-.

El chico comenzó a eyacular dentro del Uzumaki y este también se vino en la cama al no soportar más. Los dos cayeron en el colchón bastante cansados y se abrazaron de forma instintiva.

-Se sintió mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo el rubio más recuperado del orgasmo.

-Mañana te va a doler bastante, procura no sentarte mucho, mi amor-le aconsejó Hinata sonriente.

-Rayos, lo que tengo que hacer por amor-suspiró el chico un poco arrepentido.

Los años pasaban como el agua en el río, Naruto y Hinata se habían casado bajo las leyes civiles de Inglaterra y habían vivido felices un tiempo, pero algo les hacía falta y lo descubrirían muy pronto.  
Una mañana, la pareja gay pasaba un tiempo de caridad y planeaban cosas para salir de viaje después de la universidad, pero algo cambió sus vidas. Un timbre se oía en el lugar y Hinata atendió a la puerta.  
Cuando el hombre vio abajo, habían un par de niños pequeños mirándolo a los ojos y tenían una ramita de navidad. Era invierno y era muy crudo en ese país, razón por la que el matrimonio iba al Caribe a vacacionar.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Soy Boruto y ella es mi hermanita Himawari, le queremos hacer una canción navideña-dijo un rubio adorable de 5 años.

-No me sé la canción, hermanito-habló una niña pequeña de 3 años.

-Jajajaja, no soy mujer-reía delicadamente el sujeto.

-Pero parece mujer-señaló inocentemente Boruto.

-Eso me lo dicen mucho, pequeñín-afirmó el antes Hyuga.

En eso, Naruto llegó a la puerta y miró muy curioso al par de niños en su puerta. Ellos cantaron su canción navideña algo mal coordinada, pero de forma tierna y ambos hombres sonreían bastante al verlos así.

-Niños, ¿dónde están sus papás?-preguntó el Uzumaki curioso.

-No tenemos papás, están en el cielo-dijo simplemente Himawari al rubio.

-Oh, lo siento mucho-les dijo Hinata muy triste por ellos.

-Hace un año que ya se fueron y nos dejaron solitos. Yo cuido de mi hermanita ahora-mencionó Boruto serio.

-¿En qué orfanato están?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Ya no existe, nos echaron a la calle y la casa fue robada por la policía. Ahora vivimos en una cajita en un callejón cerca de aquí-contó el pequeño rubio.

Ambos sujetos quedaron muy enternecidos y muy preocupados por el par de pequeñines que enfrentaban solos al cruel y frío mundo. Ellos le dieron un poco de comida y dinero para los huérfanos y se fueron para intentar recoger más dinero.

-Pobres niños, que duro crecer así. Yo fui huérfano y sé que se siente eso-declaró el Uzumaki muy preocupado.

-Espero que este bien, hay mucho frío allá afuera-mencionó Hinata muy triste.

Pasó el resto del día y Hinata no podía dormir debido a su preocupación creciente con el par de infantes en su puerta. Estaba loco, pero fue amor paternal a primera vista y no dejaba de pensar en su situación.

-No, no puedo dormir-se levantó de la cama el peliazul.

-¿Sigues pensando en ese par de pequeñines?-cuestionó el rubio sabiendo lo que afligía a su esposo.

-Quizás sea el hecho de que no podemos tener hijos propios. Ellos me recuerdan a nosotros en cierta manera, es curioso-declaró el sujeto de ojos blancos muy nervioso.

-Es cierto. Oye, hay mucho frío y esta cayendo una tormenta de nieve. Podemos buscarlos para que pasen la noche con nosotros-le sugirió el rubio.

-Ay Naruto, por eso te amo-le dijo Hinata muy enternecido.

Ambos se vistieron y salieron a buscar rápido en cada callejón cerca de donde vivían. Tardaron una media hora para recorrer los lugares, pero al fin los encontraron en el sitio donde ellos habían contado.  
El par de niños pequeños vivían en una cajita en la que cabían los dos y estaban abrazados para conservar el calor. Habían unas piezas pollo frito que era todo lo que comieron todo el día y Hinata dio una mirada muy triste.

-Nenes, despierten-les dijo el peliazul sacudiendo ligeramente a ambos huérfanos.

Solo Boruto despertó y vio a la pareja de hombres que les dio comida y dinero en la mañana. Himawari aún seguía dormida porque el frío la arrullaba demasiado y babeaba en el hombro de su hermano menor.

-Señores Uzumaki, ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Boruto muy curioso.

-Bueno, es que mañana es Nochebuena y queríamos que fueran a nuestra casa. Hay mucha comida y una camita para que duerman-les invitó Naruto muy sonriente.

-¿En serio?-dijo el niño animado.

-Sí, si lo desean pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran-les habló Hinata sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No sé que decir-mencionó el niño inseguro porque nadie había sido tan amable con ellos.

-Estamos solos y queremos disfrutar de su compañía, de veras-le dijo el rubio mayor.

El pequeño recordaba que su padre sonreía así y empezó a llorar con una sonrisa de felicidad porque ambos sujetos les recordaba a ellos.

-Muchas gracias-dijo el pequeño sin poder contener sus sollozos.

Hinata le dio un abrazo y el niño recordaba que asi se sentía el abrazo de su madre Shion Namikaze cuando era pequeño. Naruto se llevó cargado a Himawari y Boruto caminaba de la mano con el peliazul hasta l departamento de ambos hombres.  
La magia de ambos pequeñines llenaron el espacio vacío en el matrimonio Uzumaki y Hinata era el más feliz de todos al realizar su sueño. Con el paso del tiempo, los dos investigaron y averiguaron la identidad de los padres biológicos de los niños: Eran una pareja de japoneses establecidos en Inglaterra desde hace un tiempo y murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace un año. Respondían al nombre de Menma Namikaze y Shion Namikaze y curiosamente tenían una semejanza física a la pareja. El hombre era muy similar a Naruto a excepción de su cabello azul un poco más largo, y la mujer era muy parecida a Hinata, pero en mujer, rubia y con ojos violeta.

-Señor juez, pensamos en adoptarlos a ambos-les pidió Hinata a las autoridades correspondientes.

-Señor Uzumaki, estos procesos son realmente largos y tediosos, aún más para una pareja homosexual. ¿Están dispuestos a enfrentar y esperar todo el tramite y la burocracia sobre esto?-cuestionó el juez.

-Estamos dispuestos a todo, amamos a esos niños como si fueran nuestros-les dijo Naruto muy convencido.

-Está bien, iniciaremos lo más rápido posible los trámite-autorizó el encargado de su caso.

Como el juez lo dijo, el proceso para la adopción de Boruto y Himawari fue largo, tedioso y estresante por todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de que una pareja gay adoptara a dos niños.  
Boruto y Himawari se adaptaron a su nueva vida a lado de sus papás y los amaban tanto como lo hicieron con sus verdaderos progenitores. Hinata era su papá-mamá al mismo tiempo y él les daba un amor muy especial, aunque era estricto cuando era necesario. El rubio era el padre dominante y se convirtió en alguien que ambos niños admiraban.  
Además de esto, el matrimonio les educaba de manera de que aprendieran a ser tolerantes con respecto a la sexualidad que vayan a tener en el momento en que crecieran, aunque ambos niños parecían que tenían tendencias heterosexuales y no sufrirían tanta discriminación como ellos.  
Después de dos años, la pareja Uzumaki por fin había logrado tener la custodia completo de los niños y oficialmente ahora sus niños serian conocidos como Boruto y Himawari Uzumaki y tendrían los nietos que tanto deseaba Hiashi y Hana Hyuga.  
Una noche, Naruto y Hinata discutían como matrimonio un tema que al peliazul le acongojaba mucho al respecto de su futuro.

-Mi amor, ¿no crees que podríamos regresar a Japón después de todos estos años?-preguntó el hombre de ojos perla curioso.

-Me gustaría que los niños vieran a sus abuelos. Tu hermana aún no tiene hijos y tus padres están desesperados por nietos a quienes malcriar-sonrió el Uzumaki imaginándoselos.

-¿Qué dirán nuestros conocidos cuando nos vean juntos?-cuestionó el hombre peliazul.

-Ya no me importa, si no lo entienden es su problema-declaró el Uzumaki sin miedo.

-Siempre que esté a tu lado y con nuestros hijos, yo soy feliz-afirmó el sujeto muy acaramelado con su esposo.

Después de esta noche, la familia Uzumaki se mudó con todo los preparativos a Japón y llegaron a su hogar natal. El lugar les traía recuerdos nostálgicos y paseaban con sus hijos por todo el pueblo.  
Los habitantes del sitio reconocían al par de hombres y no se imaginaban que un día iban a terminar siendo pareja, aunque tenían muchas sospechas de la sexualidad de Hinata y su atracción al rubio en un principio. Los más allegados a ellos como Sasuke, Sakura y otras personas se quedaron en tremendo shock al saber que ambos eran un matrimonio consumado y con dos hermosos hijos adoptivos, los cuales cautivaron a los presentes.  
Por su parte, los padres de Hinata estaba enamorados de sus nietos adoptivos y comenzaron a consentirlos en demasía para la incomodidad de los niños. La tía Hanabi y el tío Neji estaba maravillados ante la posibilidad de jugar con sus nuevos sobrinos y la vida para ellos era muy buena.  
El hilo rojo del destino nunca se equivoca, incluso si dos hombres están ligados por algo tan fuerte como el amor espiritual que ambos se tenían entre ellos. Quizás Hinata debía ser mujer y se equivocó de cuerpo al momento de ser concebido, pero eso nunca fue un impedimento para ser feliz con el amor de su vida.


End file.
